


Venom Scars

by Blu_e907



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Desert, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, IceWings (Wings of Fire), Jungle, Mountains, Multi, NightWings (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), Volcanoes, Will add more tags as new chapters are added, Wings of Fire AU, beetlelands will be coming, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_e907/pseuds/Blu_e907
Summary: The tales of a Rainwing-Icewing hybrid child meeting new dragons, and overcoming obstacles.The tales of a young NightWing in mourning over her deceased mother, meeting somebody who can seemingly help.The tales of a Rainwing couple who meet a dragonet asking for help, and trying their best to help her like she’s the child they didn’t have.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 18





	1. PROLOGUE

Betelgeuse trudged on through the sandy wasteland of the desert. He’d been walking for three days. The sun beat down on his scales, as pale a color as he could make them. He clutched a small leather flask he’d bought from a sandwing when he passed the Scorpion Den in one claw as he stumbled. Even then, it couldn’t hold much water, so he couldn’t waste it. He’d only been traveling for three days, allowing himself to drink only at night when he’d stopped to bury himself in the sand to rest. He reserved most of it for when he reached the mountains, which he could cross and finally get to an actual river. Food wasn’t a main priority, as there were plenty of desert creatures, mainly lizards, that he could try to catch at any time, and even then, he could go for a while without food.

He let his tail drag in the sand, looking up at the swimming horizons for a bit before hanging his head once again. He wished he would never have to see this place again. How could any dragon decide to make a town in this living hell of a place?

What was a few hours felt like days when he looked up once more. And just barely visible, as far into the distance he could see: the mountains. The pure sight of them put a new hope in his line, and he started walking a little faster. He couldn’t believe he’d made it. 

_ I’ll never complain about being cold again. _

He’d much rather be freezing than burning up in the sun. He’d always hated how cold his home in the ice kingdom was. Another plus of him leaving. The main reason he’d left, though, was his extremely overbearing mother. He’d never told her about his departure, but she certainly wouldn’t be upset over his disappearance. She barely ever cared about him. 

And, lost in his thoughts, he made it to the mountains by the time the sun started to set. He sat down and drank the last little bit of water from his flask. He then threw the strap over his head and spread his wings before taking to the skies to fly over and around the peaks. As he looked down, he managed to spot a few mountain goats, smiling and laughing at them standing on tiny bits of rocks. Something he hadn’t done in what felt like years. He weaved around in the air, taking some joy in flying and stretching his wings. He soared between two peaks, pulling in his wings for a second to fit through before throwing them out once more and gliding downward, eyes on the river. He landed next to it, digging his claws into actual dirt. “Oh, thank god…” he muttered in a dry, raspy voice before dipping his head into the water and shaking it off. God that felt good. He began to drink like he’d never had anything to drink in his life. 

It was a few good minutes before Betelgeuse was done drinking, taking few breaths between gulps. Since the sun was setting, he decided to try and find a place to rest. After searching the area quickly, he managed to find a cave at the base of one of the mountains. That was probably his best bet. So he ran over to it, ducking into the entrance. 

It wasn’t exactly very roomy in the dark space, but it was better than just being out in the open. So he decided to settle for it. He let himself lay down on his side and close his eyes as he drifted off, feeling more content than he had in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let’s see if I can commit to actually finishing this fic. — Really short first chapter as a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Betelgeuse knew where he was going. He’d practically memorized maps of Pyrrhia, so he knew that by the way he was headed, he was in the Rainforest Kingdom. Just as he’d planned. He wanted to go to the Rainforest Kingdom, because that’s where the Rainwings lie. And he, having Rainwing blood and traits, looked enough of the part to be considered one- the only things setting him apart were his spines- Icewing spines. But it’s something easily overlooked.

He curled his tail in on itself, swatting at a mosquito trying to land on his leg, managing to catch his other foot on a vine. He yelped as he fell, hitting the ground hard. The second he lifted his head, he was hoisted into the air, in a net woven from vines. “What the hell?” He muttered to himself. He tried to situate himself, to shift to a different position, but there weren’t very many places he could use to push against, being that he was trapped in a  _ net _ . “Hey! Is anyone out there?” He shouted out.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, causing the spikes along his neck and back to rattle. He got a feeling of being watched. “Hel… hello?” He called out weakly. His gaze darted around. “Hey!” He caught a glimpse of something- eyes. “Can you- ow!” He yelped as he felt something stick into his side, and a sudden wave of lightheadedness. He blindly tried reaching a claw around to where he felt the pain. He pulled whatever it happened to be out of his side with a hiss. “What..?” he turned it over in his claw. “Is this a fucking… dart..?” he murmured, his vision blurring. He dropped the item, no longer able to hold his head up. He was tired again. Very, very tired. He closed his eyes and let himself relax.

\-----

“...for thirty hours, I’m getting worried.”   
“Oh, honey, don’t worry. They said they didn’t give him that big of a dose. He should wake up any minute now.”

“That big for an  _ Icewing _ . They thought he was an Icewing, Adam. He’s clearly a Rainwing. They didn’t look close enough at first. That’s what’s concerning to me. Icewings and Rainwings aren’t the same.”   
“Well, We... can’t be sure. He’s got some… unique… attributes.”   
Betelgeuse felt something lift one of the spines on the back of his up a little bit. The feeling made the dragon that was just barely awake jump. He wasn’t used to being touched. The movement jerked Betelgeuse away from the spine in the other dragon’s talon, causing it to fall out- it didn’t hurt. He clawed wildly at the ground, hoisting himself up dizzily and landing on the floor again, his head pounding. “Fuck…” he cursed under his breath, placing a talon on his head, taking a breath as the headache faded out. He blinked. He was staring at a wooden platform, many flowering plants sticking up from between the boards. He let his gaze trail up, immediately freezing when he noticed the two dragons sitting in front of him.   
They were two Rainwings, one green with a beige stomach, and the other teal with a pale green stomach. They were both taller than Betelgeuse, so he had to look upward to see their faces. The one with the beige stomach held one of his striped spines.   
They seemed surprised, yet friendly.    
“Hey! You’re awake!” The one with the teal scales smiled and exclaimed, just a little too loudly. Betelgeuse flinched. Did she have to yell?

“Who- Who are you? Where am I? Why did you guys  _ drug  _ me?” He shouted, getting carefully to his feet to take a few steps back, claws clicking against the wood.    
“No, no, no, hey- Bud, calm down.”   
“What? Bud? Don’t call me that! And stop talking to me like I’m a dragonet!”   
It visibly seemed to click for the other dragon.   
“Oh my fucking  _ god _ ! Did you really-”

Betelgeuse snarled loudly, cutting himself off in frustration.  
“Please, calm down, sir, we have more tranquilizers and we aren’t afraid to use them!” The one with the pale green stomach chirped, spreading her wings out in a halfhearted attempt to look bigger and more intimidating. It didn’t make Betelgeuse feel any better. But he decided he didn’t want to be knocked out again.  
“Well, how do you expect me to react? You guys basically just _kidnapped_ me. You just expect me to be perfectly calm and collected?” snapped at them.  
With that, the two went quiet. Betelgeuse decided that he was done dealing with these two and ran off the edge of the platform, hurling himself into the air. “No, wait!” He heard behind him as he spread his wings- or tried to. His wings were tied closed, and that didn’t exactly improve his flight.  
There was the sound of scrambling claws as the dragons tried to reach out before he was out of their range and started plummeting towards the ground, but they were a few seconds too late. Luckily, there were a few layers of branches and vines that managed to just barely break his fall enough so that he didn’t break anything. But it did hurt like hell. Betelgeuse bit his tongue to stop from shouting profanities.  
Soon enough the two dragons were down at his side, Grabbing his arms to check his pulse. It took him a second to orient himself enough to stand back up and jerk his wrists away from them, the scales around the front of his snout turning a vibrant orange. After giving the two a death glare, he turned on his tail and headed off, towards the center of the rainwing village.  
The two dragons watched him go, shooting eachother a worried glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew another really short chapter- Wish I had more motivation tbh


	3. Chapter 3

Betelgeuse snapped at the ropes near the top of his wings, tearing through the fibers. When he managed to rip thorugh it, he shook the rest of the binding off. Stretching his wings out, he sighed. “Finally.” He muttered, hopping before flapping his wings to get himself off the ground. He flew up until he found another of the platforms, made of tree branches woven together with flowering vines. His claws clicked against the wood as he landed himself, reaching out a talon to pick one of the flowers off the vines. He examined it closely before putting it up to his snout to smell it, then set it down. He hadn’t thought the rainforest kingdom would look like this, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He curled his tail as he looked around. In the foliage there were huts made from vines and broad leaves, and there were more platforms like the one he was sitting on scattered around. Around him, there was a cacophony of noises, from exotic birds to poisonous bugs all making outlandish noises. Betelgeuse stopped breathing a second just to listen more closely to the blanket of all the sounds mixing together.

Betelgeuse flew to another platform, a little closer to the jungle floor. This seemed to be near the edges of the kingdom, since he couldn’t see any dragons out and about, like he’s used to seeing in populated areas. He decided to go and look for a more central part of the kingdom. Though, he didn’t really have a good idea where to go- he didn’t know where he was, or what direction he was facing. So he just decided to pick a direction, spread his wings, and took off that way. But it was a little harder than he’d thought.

It didn’t take too long for his wings to start catching on vines that hung low from trees, causing him to have to stop to untangle his wings. Flight seemed to be a very inefficient option, so he took to the ground, continuing on foot. It felt like it had just rained, as when he took his steps, his foot would sink a little and water would well up around his talons. The entire atmosphere felt like it held moisture. And, though he’d only ever seen snow, he decided he liked rain. It wasn’t cold- more like a tropic, warm kind of wet, completely different than taking a dive in the freezing cold waters of the ice kingdom.

As the weeds and low-hanging vines started to thin out, he thought he might be reaching a more populated place in the forest. But as the trees started to become fewer and farther between, he felt something was off, maybe he had gone in the wrong direction. Then he looked up and saw the ocean. “Of course. Just my luck.” He sighed, sitting down in the long, green grass. Patches of orange bloomed at the tip of his tail, a simple sign of irritation.

“Hello?”

He stiffened as he heard a voice in some sort of foreign accent. He carefully stood up, looking around to try and identify who had said it, and where they were. But he remained silent. “You! Hey!” Betelgeuse’s ears lowered as he looked to his right. He saw a bright red and teal dragon heading for him. Finally, another rainwing!

“Oh, hey! I’m kind of lost, do you know the way back to the village?”

The brightly colored dragon stopped a few feet away, now looking confused. “The village?” 

And then he noticed. This wasn’t a rainwing. Her scales were different. There was a sash draped across her chest, tied together near her front legs. She had a second pair of horns and, upon closer inspection, the wings that were flat against the dragon’s sides weren’t actually two- there were four there. He had never seen anything like her in all the scrolls he’d read in school. “Wh… wait. Who… who are you?  _ What _ are you?”

The dragon seemed confused as to why he was asking so many questions. “Maria, but call me Miss Pantala. And I’m a silkwing..? I’m not from this continent. I thought you dragons knew about us.”

“No, I- I’ve never heard of other continents before, what are you talking about?”

“You’ve never heard about the legend of Clearsight?”

“No..?”

It seemed to click for Maria, maybe it was a different continent than she’d thought. “Oh. Well, I suppose I might as well make myself at home here. Do you know where this is?”

“Well, not really. I’m kind of lost. But I do know that we’re somewhere on the edge of the rainforest kingdom.” 

“And where is that, exactly?” 

“Southern Pyrrhia- That’s our continent. I’d be willing to bet it’s different from yours.”

“Oh, most definitely. We don’t have any forests on my continent.”

“Hm.” Betelgeuse sighed. “Well, since we’re both lost, you wanna come with me to help find the village?” 

“Sure. Haven’t got much else to do.”

“Alright, let’s go, then.”

With that, the two started heading back into the forest. As they ventured back into the forest, they remained silent. Though it wasn't uncomfortable, like most of the silence Betelgeuse had heard before. It felt cozy, it felt right. No words being exchanged just helped him fully take in the ambience of the jungle. 

It wasn't too long before they had made it far enough into the brush and foliage to begin hearing a murmur of multiple voices of dragons. This gave them a bit of a new energy that the warm, calm ambience the rainforest had taken away. At that, they picked up the speed, knowing they were close to where they wanted to go. Pushing one last bush out of the way and looking up, they knew they'd found it. 

"Damn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is longer, but still not as long as I'd like :')

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let’s see if I can commit to actually finishing this fic. — Really short first chapter as a prologue.


End file.
